


Forgetting Your Duty

by ShockWonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, NextGenRonpa
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, Seriously though. This really made my heart melt., heart-melting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockWonder/pseuds/ShockWonder
Summary: Satoshi's concentrating too hard on his homework, and now he's frustrated.Rintaro helps him out with a day of fun at the mall.
Relationships: Hatano Satoshi/Tomori Rintaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forgetting Your Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Again, more NextGenRonpa content! Heh.
> 
> This one's Rintaro Tomori and Satoshi Hatano! Hope you enjoy!

"...'Toshi, come on! You've been working so hard lately, you need a break!"

"Rintaro, with all due respect, I've got to get all this work out of the way today, or I'll end up in so much trouble tomorrow..."

Rintaro sighed, looking at his boyfriend, who was clearly overworking himself trying to get his homework done and out of the way.

He'd received a call only an hour prior and had headed to Satoshi's house immediately. Though he would've preferred a bit of shooting right now on such a fine Saturday, he loved his boyfriend more than his guns.

Satoshi didn't know, but Rintaro could most definitely tell he was feeling a bit distraught. He could see it in his eyes.

They had this fear contained inside him that Rintaro recognized. It was similar to all the animals (and fugitives, too, for that matter) that he'd tracked down: a fear that Rintaro simply couldn't put into words, except for possibly the fact that it was very much common to freeze once one had experienced this fe-

...wait.

Oh, no, but then that meant-

"ARGH!" Satoshi yelled, as he stood up in anger, knocking the desk over in the process. "I can't concentrate like this!"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, SATOSHI, CALM DOWN. CALM DOWN."

"...CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY. MY BRAIN'S NOT LETTING ME DO WHAT I NEED TO, AND I ABSOLUTELY NEED TO FOR TOMORROW! AND NOW I'VE RUINED THE DESK, AND THE PAPERS ARE ON THE FLOOR, A-AND-"

"Satoshi. You clearly need a break, man. Your brain's frozen already, and it's only 1:00 in the afternoon. You have so much time to get this done. Please... come on. Take a break. Please?"

Satoshi huffed, looking down at the mess he'd made in his flurry of anger.

"...I think that'd be nice. But first... we need to clean this up."

"No, I'll clean this up. You, on the other hand, will go get changed out of that butler's uniform and into something more informal. We're going to go head to the mall, if that's fine with you."

"A-Alright."

Rintaro headed over to the mess strewn on the floor of Satoshi's bedroom, but made the effort of looking back at Satoshi so as to make sure he changed. He didn't want to end up going out looking like he had a personal butler.

Thankfully, Satoshi did what was necessary, much to Rintaro's relief. Instead of the traditional butler's uniform that he generally wore to class, he came out with a red t-shirt and black jeans, a pair of fresh red sneakers on his feet, looking as though they had never been used before (and probably never had been, until now, at least).

Perfect for a trip to the mall in the springtime.

"Heh, figures. You really like that red-and-black scheme that you're going for, huh?" Rintaro chuckled, a shiny grin on his face.

All Satoshi could do was blush.

"Now, come on, and let's go!"

"Alright!"

The two of them headed out of Satoshi's house (but not before bidding adieu to Satoshi's parents. The Hatanos were really adamant about maintaining manners).

"Hey, race you to the subway terminal!"

"Rintaro, that's dangerous-"

"Can't hear you, too busy running-!" he yelled as he dashed off.

"NO, YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS! I BEG YOU TO STOP, RINTARO!" Satoshi yelled, as he broke into a sprint, chasing Rintaro.

"What's it to you, huh? You'll have to catch me first!"

"FINE, THEN. I ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE," Satoshi declared, and he suddenly started speeding up further. With every step he took, Rintaro's lead started to decrease.

And by the time they made it to the subway terminal, Satoshi had caught up to Rintaro.

"Whew... what a trip," he sighed.

"I'm... exhausted... ack..." Rintaro groaned, in agreement.

"Let's just... board the train... but first... the tickets... do you... have your wallet?"

"...I do, right here."

"Perfect..."

Satoshi purchased the train tickets, and the two of them boarded the next train headed to a terminal near the mall.

The moment they stepped inside, they both immediately collapsed onto one of the train benches, Satoshi lying in Rintaro's arms as they both caught their breath.

It was like this, as the train quietly proceeded, that they stayed, looking out the window as the scenery flew by.

"...you feel any better now?" Rintaro whispered.

"...I do already. Thank you so much, Rintaro, for being the supportive boyfriend you are."

"It's no problem, 'Toshi."

Rintaro looked out the window again and sighed.

"A few more minutes, and we'll be at the mall... come on, pull yourself up, we have to go."

"No... I don't want to..."

"Satoshi, come on."

"Alright- YOW!"

And Rintaro pushed himself up, pushing Satoshi up with him.

At that moment, the train started to brake, and the force threw Satoshi forward.

Instinctively, he grabbed onto Rintaro, but this only dragged him along with him, and they both crashed onto the floor...

...inches away from each other's faces.

The train slowed down until it finally came to a stop at the terminal, with Rintaro and Satoshi still on the floor, and at this point both of them were madly blushing.

Thankfully, they managed to pull themselves up, and they then left the train, Satoshi dusting the dirt off of his jeans and shirt.

The two of them headed to the mall, skipping all the way there.

As the two of them headed into the mall, Satoshi chuckled, jumping over the threshold of the automatic doors in a graceful manner.

Rintaro copied him, spinning at the end when he landed, which made Satoshi laugh.

The two of them headed for the escalator, stepping onto it hand-in-hand as the escalator took them up to the food court on the second floor.

"So, what are we having today?" Satoshi asked.

"Let's have some karaage!" Rintaro offered.

"Alright, sure, let me order!"

While Satoshi placed the order, Rintaro reserved some seats for them to sit at.

Satoshi eventually got the order (15 pieces of chicken karaage with two bowls of rice, shredded cabbage, some cherry tomatoes, two lemon wedges, and dips for the shredded cabbage. Goodness, that sounds delicious to even read.)

He made a quick pit stop at the vending machine, and arrived at the table with two bottles of water along with the meal.

The two of them tucked into the karaage, their faces clearly brightening at the taste as they crunched on the fried chicken.

"Mmm... this is so delicious! It's just what I'd wanted today!" Satoshi told Rintaro, a similar uncontrollable grin on his face.

Rintaro just laughed, smiling at Satoshi as they both kept eating until only two pieces were left on the plate.

Satoshi set down his chopsticks at that point and started to laugh, a childlike happiness having taken over him.

And it made Rintaro's heart pound. God, why was that so cute?

"Oh, goodness, when was the last time I could have fun like this, just here with my boyfriend and feeling so happy? I feel as though I might suddenly grow wings and fl-MMPH!"

Rintaro, in a hilariously malicious manner, grabbed one of the two remaining pieces of chicken and shoved it into Satoshi's mouth.

Satoshi's eyes widened, a look of shock on his face, and he stopped temporarily to chew on the karaage he had just been fed.

He swallowed the bite, and then frowned sadly, as Rintaro started to laugh.

"Oh, god, the way y-you just went 'Oh, shit-' when I put that piece of karaage in your mouth- pfft- I'm going to die of laught-ERMMPH!"

And with the same amount of malicious hilarity, Satoshi had done the same exact thing to Rintaro, a piece of fried chicken in his mouth shutting him up.

But Rintaro wasn't as surprised as Satoshi, and quickly chewed the bite up, swallowing it, grabbing some rice with it to complete the bite.

"Ha-ha, touché."

And after a brief moment of silence, the two of them burst out laughing. Nothing needed to be said, and they just started laughing. At this point, Rintaro was doubling over the table in laughter, and Satoshi fell over, lying down on his booth (bad decision, he'd just eaten...).

Even with the amount of dirty looks they were starting to get from disrupting people's lunches, they kept on going until they slowed down, taking a few breaths.

"Heh... ahh... let's just clean up and go. We're finished already anyway," Satoshi suggested. Rintaro nodded, and the two of them cooperated with each other, cleaning up their table and wiping it down [of course, Satoshi wouldn't simply just neglect to wipe down the table; he cleans as part of his living, after all.]

"Let's go to the arcade now!" Rintaro shouted, as he dashed out of the food court.

"...well... alright, I guess..." Satoshi agreed, following him.

And the two of them headed over to the escalator again, heading back down to the first floor, where the arcade was located.

Rintaro immediately stepped inside, though Satoshi hesitantly followed, and Rintaro practically had to drag him inside.

"...erm... why are we here, Rintaro?" Satoshi asked, genuinely confused.

"What else? We're here for games and fun!"

"...Rintaro, I seriously need to get back home now. I appreciate the effort, but I've never come here before, and I don't think I ever will."

Shocked, Rintaro's jaw dropped as he stared at Satoshi, absolutely flabbergasted at what he's admitted.

"...shut up. Oh, my god, shut up, you've never been to the arcade before?! Oh, my god, Satoshi, you're missing out on so much-"

"...Rintaro. Please."

"No, you've missed out on so much just by not coming here! You deserve to experience what it's like in here! Come on!"

"Rintaro, ple-AAH!"

And before he knew it, he was being dragged to the front counter, as Rintaro paid for some tokens.

He tried desperately to release himself from Rintaro's grip, but sadly, he was unable to. Rintaro was rather strong, and Satoshi was slightly less so.

Satoshi sighed, and let Rintaro take the reins.

They eventually made it to one of the arcade games. The premise was simple: shoot the monsters before they could make their way to the bottom of the screen, one token per person.

Rintaro slipped in two coins, and sat on the pink side of the two-person booth, the left.

"Huh? What are you doing? It's one token per person!"

"What do you think I'm doing? Get in here now, man, come on!" Rintaro urged Satoshi, as he grabbed the electric-pink gun that sat on the left side of the table, connected to the arcade machine with a wire similar in color.

Reluctantly, Satoshi sat on the opposite side, next to Rintaro, on the black end, grabbing the matching gun from its holster.

Both of them pressed the buttons to begin the game, and Rintaro proved to be a sharpshooter (that's what being the ultimate bounty hunter got him, after all!), tearing down the monsters before they had a chance to move onto the next row.

Satoshi, on the other hand, was struggling a little bit, having never played the game before. Thankfully, Rintaro was there to guide Satoshi's hands.

They managed to beat the game, setting the new high score for the leaderboard.

"What should we type in for our nickname? There's a maximum of eight characters..." Satoshi pondered.

"Ooh, let me take the wheel on this one!" Rintaro immediately piped up, taking control of the keyboard.

Cleverly, Rintaro entered a nickname into the keyboard and pressed enter.

And Satoshi couldn't help but smile again.

"RINTOSHI, huh? That's perfect."

"I figured as much."

"Anyway, let's get some more energy out of our systems!"

They headed around the arcade, trying out all of the games the arcade had to offer.

It was frustrating to Satoshi when he couldn't get the hang of a specific game...

...but that made it so much better when he finally managed to win it.

Finally, the tokens were nearly spent, with only one remaining.

With no idea on how to spend the token, they walked around the arcade for a bit, before coming across a television and an Xbox set up for Just Dance (edition: 2016). A coin box stood nearby, and it cost one token for five minutes of playtime.

"OOH! THIS IS PERFECT!" Rintaro exclaimed, as he ran over and deposited the final token into the coin box, giving them five minutes.

Because a song generally lasted three minutes, they would only be able to play one song before they had to go. Two songs would outlast the timer.

"We'll have to select a good song, then-" Satoshi concluded, though he was a bit late.

Rintaro had already selected a song, much to his dismay.

But thankfully, it was an alright one: Gibberish, by US artist MAX.

Rintaro and Satoshi got into place, with no one to bother them. Satoshi took the boy's spot, and Rintaro took the girl's.

The song started, and the two of them danced in sync, moving smoothly.

Then it headed to the pre-chorus, where they were facing each other and moving around.

...and then Rintaro walked around him, pretending to puppeteer, before going in front of him and-

...SHAKING HIS HIPS?!

Oh, dear-

Satoshi could feel the blush rush to his cheeks out of embarrassment. To stabilize himself, he put his right arm on Rintaro's left shoulder.

Thankfully, it ended quickly, and with a gold move, they were at the first chorus.

With the chorus out of the way, the second verse started, and the two were back to dancing in sync, matching each other.

...but then that dreaded pre-chorus came, once again, getting Satoshi to blush as Rintaro once again danced like nobody was watching... even though people were most definitely watching.

An audience had started to gather around the two of them. They seemed to have some sort of musicality to them, and it drew people near... but it also made Satoshi blush harder, and he resisted the urge to look at Rintaro, only focusing on the screen.

Gold move for the second chorus incoming!

Focus... and... 

Another _Yeah_ for him, granting him four stars as of right now, though Rintaro was in the lead.

As soon as the second chorus ended, the dance break came, and Rintaro got in front of Satoshi, the two of them mirroring each other's moves, laughing as they did so.

The small crowd nearby started cheering for them, and it continued up until the third gold move, of which both of them achieved.

Back to the pre-chorus, and this time both of them were in their comfort zone. Finally, Satoshi was able to dance along with no worries whatsoever, finally letting go of his troubles.

Gold move incoming and...

BAM. One more _Yeah_ for him, and it looked as though Rintaro had messed up, not getting any points.

If Satoshi kept this up, he might be able to catch up to Rintaro in time to win the game!

He put more vigor into his moves than before, letting the music play as he punched out the moves.

The seconds wound down, one by one.

Almost... his bar was level with Rintaro's...

THERE!

He'd overtaken. He just needed to complete the gold move and...

"...gibberish."

Gold move complete, and Satoshi had won it. The crowd cheered.

Without a second thought, Rintaro immediately ran to his boyfriend and gave him a ginormous hug, of which Satoshi accepted almost instantly.

"God, look at you go, Satoshi! You won!"

"I did... heh."

"...wait, I did! Oh, my gosh, I did!"

The wave of happiness that suddenly washed over him again was enough to make him jump for joy, and he hugged Rintaro again.

"...okay, whew, that left me winded," Rintaro admitted. "And right now, I could go for some bubble tea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... let's go!"

And while the crowd started to thin out, Rintaro took Satoshi's hand again. Satoshi nearly got dragged all the way to the bubble tea shop, and had to run to keep up.

"Goodness, you must stop dragging me constantly like this!"

"Heh! Sorry, Satoshi."

The two of them headed inside. Thankfully, there wasn't a line, so they were able to order immediately.

"Hey, do you want to try something from here?" Rintaro offered.

"Uh... sure, I guess. I'll have the mango bubble tea... I think that sounds good."

"Alright! I'll have strawberry milk bubble tea!"

The two of them placed their orders, and while the drinks were being mixed up, they talked a bit.

"So, how's this day out been?"

"...I loved it. I really thought I wouldn't, but this has been much like that of a breath of fresh air... thank you, Rintaro."

"You're welcome- oh! Those are our drinks!'

"Ooh, great!"

However, Satoshi noticed a glaring problem with his drink. While Rintaro's drink was milky, Satoshi had forgotten to order mango milk tea, and now he was stuck with simply mango tea.

"Oh, no... I should've ordered the mango milk tea... darn it... and I don't want to waste this drink... now what?"

"I guess you're just stuck with that drink..."

Satoshi hesitantly took a sip of his drink, and mildly regretted it. The taste was more bitter than it was sweet, and the tapioca pearls didn't help at all except for the fact that they were fun to chew.

"...oh, well. It's my drink. I'll have to drink it."

And the two of them walked out of the mall silently, as they both sipped their drinks, though as time went on and they walked back to the subway terminal, Satoshi neglected his drink, barely sipping it.

When they made it to the terminal, he'd tipped his drink into one of the bathroom sinks, throwing the tapioca pearls into the garbage.

"...so much for wanting to save the drink. It made me feel sick."

"Huh? Why aren't you throwing out the cup?"

"I'd like to save this. As a souvenir for my first time trying boba tea... even if it wasn't the best."

"That's... that's fair, actually."

The two of them boarded the subway after Satoshi purchased train tickets to head back home. They boarded the train and took a seat again.

And all the way back home, Satoshi couldn't help but stare at Rintaro's drink, wondering if it would taste better than what he'd drank earlier.

Finally, about five minutes away from home, he lost his self-control. He decided that he'd take a sip. Just to try it.

But he couldn't just drink from the same straw as Rintaro-

  
...wait.

Satoshi took the straw from his cup and sneakily stuck it into Rintaro's cup, taking one small sip.

And it was so much better than what he'd just drank earlier. Fruity, a bit of tartness, a bitter flavor cut with the rich taste of milk, and the tapioca pearls were a great addition this time around.

Goodness, he didn't want to stop drinking.

So he took a few more sips, until-

"HEY!"

"Uh-oh..."

"Oh, you sneaky-"

"I'm sorry! I was desperate!"

"Now you owe me for that."

"Wha?"

"You heard me! You owe me for that!"

"Wh-Wha-"

"We'll discuss this when we get to your house. But for now, let's just head home."

"O-Okay..."

Great. That was a great way to conclude the break.

The train arrived at its destination, with no repercussions for either of the two.

And Satoshi headed back to his house staring sadly at the ground, wondering what he'd done to make Rintaro upset over a cup of bubble tea.

He shed the sadness temporarily to greet his parents when he entered back into the house, removing his sneakers, and Rintaro did the same with his minor upset mood, also doing the same thing with his boots.

"Satoshi, let's go upstairs."

"As you wish."

The two of them headed to Satoshi's bedroom, and as soon as both of them had stepped in, Rintaro closed the door behind them, locking the door.

"Rintaro, please, I'm sorry-"

But he was interrupted in the best way possible.

Rintaro simply grabbed Satoshi by the shoulders and kissed him, their tongues intertwining in the process, allowing Satoshi to get another taste of strawberries. A few moments passed before it sank in for Satoshi, and a few more moments later, Rintaro had separated himself from Satoshi.

"...there. You've paid what you owe."

"...what... why..." Satoshi sputtered, flabbergasted. "Why do all that?"

"...why would I pass up the chance to taste my favorite flavor... right off the tip of your tongue?" Rintaro answered back, and kissed him again.

This time, Satoshi was ready for it, and welcomed him, the two of them passionately making out in silence save for themselves, with nothing to stop them.

Satoshi dragged Rintaro onto his bed, and felt him press deeper. He allowed the gesture, too enveloped in the kiss and the passion that came with it to stop.

"God, Rintaro..." Satoshi sighed, before their lips crashed together again, their tongues tasting strawberry milk.

Eventually, though, they had to break away from each other to get some air.

But Rintaro could already tell what Satoshi wanted—a notable fire burned in his eyes, and he knew Satoshi craved for more.

And so, when he was finally ready, all he had to say were two words.

**"Kiss me."**

And they crashed together again, the feeling growing familiar but nevertheless still as breathtaking as before.

While they kissed, Rintaro's hands traced up his bare arms, making Satoshi quiver and moan in pleasure with every inch they moved.

That was, until he suddenly heard a sob beneath him, which instinctively caused him to back away.

"Oh, no, 'Toshi, are you alright?" he whispered.

"This feeling..." Satoshi cried, "I don't want this to end. Kiss me again, please, if only for a few more moments... I need that feeling, please... the one that makes my heart feel as though it will bloom, through this act of love that we share... please... I crave for more..."

And Satoshi had practically dragged himself back up to Rintaro, kissing him desperately, with passion and lust, as tears of joy streamed down his face.

"Oh, Satoshi, please..." Rintaro sighed, as he felt his heart pound in his chest from the feelings that were conveyed in this very moment.

"Rintaro..." Satoshi whispered, as though that name were magic, as though he'd suddenly cast a spell on him that made him want Rintaro this way—in such a way that made him so happy, he felt as though he might fly.

But unfortunately, it all had to end at some point. The flavor of strawberries was fading away much like that of gum.

Satoshi broke away first, taking a deep breath of air, but when he was able to, he had so much to tell Rintaro again.

"...oh, God, I love you so much... thank you, thank you, thank you," Satoshi whispered to Rintaro, hugging him again.

"...I love you too. You're welcome, Satoshi."

"If you could... would you... stay with me a bit longer? Please?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, that's no problem. Let me just call my parents, and..."

Rintaro took his phone from where he had placed it on the table earlier and sent a few texts to his mothers.

"...alright... uh-huh, time to wait... oh? Alright!"

He headed back to Satoshi, still sitting on the bed, but now with his ponytail untied, his black hair freed.

"Good news, they said yes."

"That's... great..." Satoshi sighed, as he collapsed onto his bed, pulling the blanket over him.

"Ooh, can I join?" Rintaro asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Satoshi nodded, and Rintaro carefully lifted up the blanket and laid down on the bed, before wrapping himself up in the blanket and turning to face Satoshi.

"...so, how was that for a break?"

"It most definitely helped with de-stressing, I'll tell you that. But now I feel... so tired."

"Need a hug again?"

"...I don't think there will be a time where I won't need a hug," Satoshi chuckled, as he let Rintaro's arms wrap around him.

In the comfort of his bed, this felt so much more... cozy, and soft, and intimate.

It felt so warm... and he let out a yawn as he finally let himself drift to sleep.

Rintaro chuckled beside him, though Satoshi didn't hear.

"...I love you. So much. I hope I can stay by your side forever, Satoshi," he whispered, as he suddenly felt fatigue take over him too.

He welcomed the feeling, and together with the one person he loved the most, he fell asleep, his hands still wrapped around Satoshi.

If Satoshi had any worries about getting his homework done prior, he sure didn't have any worries right now, in the quiet of his room.

Because Rintaro was there to help comfort him, and soothe him, and make him feel better overall.

And he succeeded today.

Because even if only for a few hours, Satoshi had finally forgotten his duty.

For once in his life, he was able to relax.

And now, the two of them were to traverse a land of strawberry-sweet dreams.

What they would find was uncertain.

But they'd be happy nevertheless.

They did have each other, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
